Keep Holding On
by WickedlyCullen
Summary: Jacob proposes to Nessie and Bella and Edward allow them to marry. The next day however, they get a letter from Aro. What could it mean? I swear the story is better than the summary, plz read!DISCONTINUED
1. Checklist

**A/N: I do** **not own anything Twilight...**

**Yeah, my first story!!! I named it after a song that would match any Twilight couple...Completely suckish, you can skip the last RPOV paragraph, it's basically the same as JPOV end....I'm not really a fan of Jacob/Renesmee, but I did this for the fun...anyway....please review and please PLEASE don't be to harsh! **

**Thanks...**

**Why are you still reading this!!! Go down there!**

Keep Holding On

JPOV

Chapter 1-Checklist (JPOV)/Love Story (RPOV)

I stared at the mirror. My hair was tied up, groomed but not _looking_ groomed. I wore black pants and a white button-up shirt. My russet brown skin was flushed with excitement. "Lucky shoes," I bent down. "Check. Cool new jacket," I picked up the bag sitting in the cleanest corner of my room and got the jacket out and I wore it. "Check. Mom's ring..." I rummaged in my pockets. I took out a navy blue velvety box. "Check." I breathed.

I climbed down the stairs where dad was sitting down, watching the game. He looked at me when I came down and grinned. "You look great son!" he wolf-whistled. "Good luck!" "Thanks dad."I replied. I sure would need it. I got into the Rabbit and sighed, giving myself a quick mental pep-talk. Then I drove off to the Cullens' place. I parked and sprinted up the path. I knew if I rang the bell, Bells would be there in a moment, so I glanced at the reflection on the silver bell before ringing it. Bella opened it. "Jacob!" she said brightly. "Hey Bells. Is Nessie there?" I said craning my neck around Bella. Ness was curled up on the couch wearing a silky black dress with a side slit and fringe. Her bronze hair, usually in ringlets, was straight, sleek and silky. Her face lit up as she looked at me. She got to her feet and I saw that they were in silky black shoes, flats (she had inherited a bit of her Mother's old clumsiness after all) but they were classy all the same.

She looked beautiful.

She walked quickly towards me and she put her hand on my cheek. She sighed. Her warm hand was a comforting feeling. I got an image of us kissing. I wondered why she would be-oh. OH. That was me. I turned red. She wouldn't notice. Her skin was so hot. I took her hand off my cheek carefully and twined it in mine, letting it drop. Her lower lip jutted out in a pout. My lips twitched, "'Kay, you kids have fun!" smiled Bella. "Shall we?" I said in a formal tone. "Of course we shall," said Nessie in a British accent. I took her hand and we walked toward the waiting Rabbit. We were in the restaurant in no time. When we reached the place she gasped, much to my pleasure and amusement. It was nothing, though, compared to her. We took a seat. Ness picked up the menu. "Order anything you want." I said smoothly. "Oh. I couldn't," she turned a bit pink. _So freaking cute ._I looked at her seriously and she sighed. "Fine. Everything is so good. I'll take the beef lasagne." The waitress came over and posed the question she's paid for. "Two beef lasagnes." I said smoothly. She walked off, staring at my huge size.

When I couldn't see her I felt in my pocket for the box. I got off my seat and slid onto my knee. She looked alarmed. She knew what I was going to do. "Be nice," I mumbled. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen? I promise to love you forever-every single day of forever...Will you marry me?" Ness turned, impossibly, pinker. I started getting freaked out. What if she said no? The same time the thought passed through my head, she whispered, "Yes." I slid the ring onto her finger. She gasped at it. It _was _pretty something. But not as beautiful as her. It looked perfectly right there. "Thank you." I whispered and kissed her. She kissed me back.

I sat next to her from then on, with my arm around her neck. The waitress gave us our food and once we were done, I paid the bill."So, Ness...do you want to dance?"

"Here? In front of all these people?" she gasped. I rolled my eyes. "Ness, you should care less about what people think. All I know is that I love you."

"I love you too." She said, kissing me. We danced until midnight, like some fairytale characters, prince and princess. And when it was midnight we got into the Rabbit. For the first time, I felt a spasm of panic. "What will we tell your parents? _Edward_?" I said, raising my eyebrows. "Leave it to me." She said smoothly.

We reached the house and we parked. We entered the house and Bella and Edward were watching TV. Actually they were holding hands and staring at each other. I felt suddenly intrusive. They looked up. Nessie bit her lip. "Mom, Dad," she started. "JACOB BLACK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!?!?!" roared Edward jumping to his feet. Ness must not have been thinking about the proposal, probably just thinking something along the lines of, _"Oh crap, how do I tell Dad what Jacob did..." _I shrunk into the corner, not willing to make this a fight. "Dad! He didn't do anything. I mean-well, see-it's like this..." she took a deep breath, freaking out. "Edward, sit down. Renesmee, sweetheart, relax and just tell us what happened." said Bella. He sat down rather unwillingly and Nessie took a deep breath. "We're engaged. Jake proposed tonight, and I accepted him."

It seemed like it Edward could change colour, he would have. He would have been bright red. He had a look of outrage on his face. Bella looked a bit bored. She rolled her eyes. "Edward, love, there's no need for a heart attack...well; you know what I mean...You knew this would happen. Just give them your blessing, love." Edward started looking less angry and more abashed. "It's true. I've been seeing different ways you planned the proposal. Didn't surprise me at all...shouldn't have, I should say. I'm sorry Jacob. I'm a father. I'm used to it." He grinned and I grinned back. We both knew I had said the exact same words he did while proposing to Bella.

"So...you're _not_ going to kill me?" Ness joked. We laughed. "No, we're not," chuckled Bells. "We're going to give you our blessing." I grinned so hard that it hurt. A grin of happiness and of triumph. I replayed the scene in the restaurant in my head. Edward's lips twitched while Bella corked an eyebrow at him. He shook his head a tiny bit. Ness was hugging me so tightly with head buried in my chest, so she didn't notice.

Life is great.

RPOV

I was curled up on the couch. Alice had spent a lot of time straightening my ringlets. My hair hung loose down my back, straight and silky. I bit my nails as I shot a glance at the clock. Alice had been nice enough not to pick out such a revealing dress-or rather forced. I shuddered at the memory-Alice pulling out a short bright red dress that stretched over my thighs rather unwillingly and showing off the top of my chest. Thank god Momma had talked her out of _that_ one. Instead Momma picked out a beautiful silky black dress that reached my ankle with a side slit and fringe. She allowed Alice to get it sleeveless. And, well, I looked really good. Momma came in. "Renesmee, you're looking so beautiful tonight!" she smiled at me. "Thanks Momma," I grinned back.

The doorbell rang. I ran a hand through my hair to make sure it was perfect as Momma zoomed to the door. "Jacob!" she said brightly. "Hey Bells. Is Nessie there?" he asked craning his neck around Momma. Momma moved aside and Jake stood there, in a white shirt and tie and black suit pants. He was wearing a jacket that looked really cool...He was so handsome. His eyes widened in shock and I blushed immediately, though I don't think he noticed. My eyes dropped to the floor but immediately went up and held his gaze. I walked quickly to him and sighed when I put my hand on his cheek. It's a difference from all the cool skin, to touch something that's warm to you. He suddenly seemed hotter to my skin. I wanted to frown, open my eyes and ask him what happened. But I couldn't. A few seconds passed and Jacob took my hand and with it in his, let them fall, stil twined together. I pouted and the corner of his lips twitched. "Kay, you kids have fun!" smiled momma. "Shall we?" said Jake in a formal tone. "Of course we shall!" I said in a fake British accent. He led me to the car and we soon reached the restaurant. I gasped.

This place was fancy. We went in and took a seat. I picked up the menu. "Order anything you want." He said in a voice I knew all too well...It was smug and he was trying to impress me further. I turned pink. _"Stupid, stupid!"_ "Oh, I couldn't," I said turning pinker. Jake looked at me with his eyebrows raised over his dark eyes, now serious, in a way it was almost funny. "Fine," I said, rolling my eyes. I had gotten used to human food 5 years ago. Right now, my age was 17, and I sure looked like it. I still went hunting though. "Everything seems so good. I'll take the beef lasagne." The waitress came over and asked us what we wanted. "Two beef lasagnes," said Jacob in the same voice. The waitress walked away, looking at Jacob's large size.

As she walked away, I fiddled with my thumbs. Suddenly, Jake got onto his knee and I became a bit alarmed. "Be nice," he mumbled. ""Renesmee Carlie Cullen? I promise to love you forever-every single day of forever...Will you marry me?" I blushed harder and he started looking panicked. "Yes." I whispered. He put the ring onto my finger, and I gasped.

Nestled in the black satin, the ring sparkled in the candlelight of the restaurant. The face was a circle, set with straight rows of glittering oval stones. The band was silver-slightly delicate and a bit narrow. The silver made a slightly thick web around the diamonds. I'd never seen anything like it. Jake slid the ring onto my finger. "Thank you," was all he said before he kissed me. He sat with me from then on, with his arm around me. After we finished eating, he paid the bill. "So Ness....Would you like to dance?" he asked me. "Here? In front of all these people?" I panicked. "Ness, you should care less about what people think. All I know is that I love you." He said, rolling his eyes..

"I love you too." I said kissing him. We got up and started dancing. We danced until midnight, like a prince and princess in some wacky fairytale. We finally left and entered the Rabbit. "What do we tell your parents? _Edward?_ "It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Leave it to me," I said smoothly.

We reached the house and we parked. We entered the house and Momma and Dad were watching TV. Actually they were holding hands and staring at each other. I felt suddenly intrusive. They looked up. I bit my lip. "Momma, Dad," I started. "JACOB BLACK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!?!?!" roared Dad jumping to his feet. This must have been because I was thinking, "Oh crap, how do I tell Dad what Jake did?" Jacob shrunk into the corner, not willing to make this a fight. "Dad! He didn't do anything. I mean-well, see-it's like this..." I took a deep breath, freaking out. "Edward, sit down. Renesmee, sweetheart, relax and just tell us what happened." said Momma. Dad sat down rather unwillingly and I took a deep breath and gave Momma grateful look. "We're engaged. Jake proposed tonight, and I accepted him."

It seemed like if Dad could change colour, he would have. He would have been bright red. He had a look of outrage on his face. Momma looked a bit bored. She rolled her eyes. "Edward, love, there's no need for a heart attack...well; you know what I mean...You knew this would happen. Just give them your blessing, love." Dad started looking less angry and more abashed. "It's true. I've been seeing different ways you planned the proposal. Didn't surprise me at all...shouldn't have, I should say. I'm sorry Jacob. I'm a father. I'm used to it." He grinned at Jacob. "So...you're _not_ going to kill me?" I joked. We laughed. "No, we're not," chuckled Momma. "We're going to give you our blessing." Jake grinned so hard that it hurt. A grin of happiness and of triumph. He was quiet and I wondered what he was thinking about. I buried my head in his chest and my eyes prickled with the tears they could not produce.

**Yes, the ring description is the same as Bella's, or rather the exact opposite! HA! **

**Review and rate plz**


	2. Curse

**A/N: Every(awesome)thing Twilight(awesome) belongs to (awesome) Stephanie(awesome) Meyer...(awesome)**

**The story seems longer when I type it out. I'm gonna have to try and make it longer. Sigh. My exams just finished so I'll have more time for this. Thanks to all those people who reviewed. Not many compared to the amount of readers but I'm not one to complain. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and out by tomorrow. Maybe. Perhaps. Possibly.**

**Why are you here watching me think up more of these words? GO DOWN THERE.**

Chapter 2

Curse

RPOV

I opened my eyes. That sure was a nice sleep. I got up and stretched. My knee-length hair, that Aunt Alice never allowed Momma to cut, though Momma said she couldn't bear to anyway, had been braided last night by Alice herself. Last night, I had just washed it and it was getting its curl back and I was combing through it gently when Alice came in and scolded me gently, saying that I should wait for it to dry before combing, or at least allow her to make a very loose braid. She drove her fingers gently through my hair, getting rid of the non-existent knots and by the time she had finished, my hair was mostly dry, tamed and less curly than before, making it easier for her to braid. Enough of that story though...

My ears pricked up as I pinned my hair behind them. I could hear Momma and Daddy in the kitchen, making breakfast and I heard them scratch a note to me, probably to tell me they had gone to the other house, and I heard them leave. Yawning again, I put on my white dressing gown and made my way to the kitchen. I was right. I scanned through the note and I sighed at the human buffet on the table. Momma, Nana Esme and Daddy's cooking was the best, and human food, that was starting to be rather appealing to me, made by them smelt so good and tasted great too. I picked up my plate and loaded my plate with some of the freshly made croissants, waffles and eggs before filling up a glass of orange juice and flicking on the television to watch the news while I ate.

I finished quickly and I soon got up and left my plate in the sink. I ran up to my room and picked out a full-sleeved pink turtle neck sweater and black pants. I let my hair out of the hair band letting it fall down my shoulders, back in ringlets and knot-free. I slipped on my black shoes and ran at amazing speed to the white Cullen house. I jumped gracefully over the river, doing a few summersaults in midair. I landed on the other side on my toes, my arms held out from me like a gymnast. I grinned broadly as I heard the laughter from the house. "_Morning exercise done. Hey, dad!" _I thought. I slipped into the room and Dad rolled his eyes at me as he said, "Good morning, Renesmee" I rolled my eyes too. It was our sort of greeting.

Uncle Emmett snickered. "I'll never get tired of that Ness. You look so much like Edward. If you weren't female, and didn't have any colour in your cheeks, and if you weren't so bright," he paused for a moment as Dad glared at him so that he could snicker again. "Someone would mistake you for twins." "Emmett, I'm still stronger than you..." warned Momma. Emmett rolled his eyes. "Bring it lil' sister."

Momma and Emmett disappeared to the river boulder as Alice entered, back from her mall trip. "Hey, all you happy people. Renesmee, I got some gorgeous new clothes for you. Oh, and you all should prepare for a grumpy Emmett...again. I don't know why he won't give up. Where's Jazz? JAZZ!" She yelled. Jasper was down in a second and he was by her side in another. He hugged her and pecked her lips. "Welcome back." He grinned. They hugged again before Alice vanished, with Jasper now by her side.

Their love-filled greeting reminded me of Jacob. "He hasn't come by yet," replied Dad before I could voice my question. "Relax, probably pack work." "Ok. I'm going to take a walk." I said pecking him on the cheek and skipping out. I skipped across the river so fast; I was walking (skipping) on it. I snickered before I waved to Momma and an annoyed Emmett. They waved back. I walked down the path, inhaling the smell of the sweet flowers and the entire forest in general. I fished a bag of bread crumbs out of my back pocket and made my way to the pretty white swing that Esme had fixed for me next to the cottage.

I sat down on the white swing and waited; humming a song I heard the robin outside our cottage sing once. I hummed quietly until the birds and deer bounded into the clearing and hopped and pranced over to the big tree where I sat. They were used to me now, my friends. I sighed in contentment as I patted the head of the doe. "Sweetie, you're one free doe," I murmured.

BPOV

I guffawed as the boulder cracked again. Emmett finally gave up and stalked to the house. "Tell Edward I'm going to the cottage for a moment. I forgot my wrap and if Alice sees me, she'll start yelling about how it's a have-to-wear accessory," I called after him. He grunted in reply. I rolled my eyes. Sore loser, that's what he was. I ran off to the cottage.

I flew into the room and entered the closet. I sniffed the air cautiously and skipped in the direction of the wrap. I put it on and flew out of the closet. I nearly flew out the door when I noticed the pure white letter on the mat. I picked it up, curious. It was thick and heavy. I opened it and the note slid out. It was written on thick parchment in black ink. A single sentence in curly handwriting I recognized with fear;

_I can't wait to see you and Renesmee again..._

I breathed in and out deeply. I felt like if I had a heart, it would be pounding. I knew that handwriting.

Aro.

He was coming for us. I began hyperventilating. A choked sob escaped. Tears did not. I ran out of the cottage. I sniffed the air. Edward was waiting for me in the meadow. It was a long way away, but I could make it easily. I scrunched the note up in my hand, careful not to tear it.

I ran to the meadow, to Edward at blazing speed, dry sobs still choking out. I removed my shield with difficulty when I got close to the meadow and thought with all my heart, _"Edward, Edward, please run here, please..." _Edward was immediately by my side. "What's wrong, love?" he asked urgently. My shield snapped back up to me again. "Read this," I choked out. He read through it and when he finished his eyes widened.

"Renesmee...." he whispered. My eyes widened too. We flew to the white swing in the forest, hand in hand, with the letter scrunched up in his other one.

RPOV

I sighed and I got up from the swing as the bag of crumbs finished. I heard a sudden quiet pattering of footsteps. I turned around and my parents were running at me. Momma launched herself at me. She hugged me tightly and Dad came next, and hugged us both. "Renesmee," whispered Momma when we let go of each other. "Are you alright?" I frowned, confused. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I said, pressing my palm to her face to show her what had happened. She closed her eyes and Dad did too. When I came to the part they came running at me I stopped. "You know the rest. Why? What happened?" I asked urgently. My parents murmured the two words in unison,

"The Volturi"

I gasped. I trembled and slid down to my knees, still shaking. I wrapped my arms around myself. My eyes, so like my mother's old ones, closed like when I opened them I would find it was a dream. But when I opened them again, it was obvious it wasn't. "Renesmee...Are you alright?" asked my Momma again. "Yeah, just shock," I said in a shaky voice. "I have to see Jacob. He has to know. The pack has to know. They have to be on their guard."

Momma and Dad exchanged a look. "What?" I demanded. "Well, honey, it might be dangerous to go alone...You have to allow us to escort you to the border," pleaded Momma. "Fine," I said. We went back to the house first and inform everyone what happened. They were shocked as we were.

Then we got into the car and sped to La Push. When we reached there, I jumped out of the car, leaned into the front window to kiss both of my parents on their cheeks. Then I straightened up and waved to them as they drove away. I skipped at lightning speed to Jacob's house and knocked on the door. Thank god no one saw me skip at the speed. The door was opened by Paul.

"Is Jacob there?" I asked. "Hey kid. Jacob's gone patrolling. He'll be here soon," said Paul. "Thanks Paul. Can you tell him I want to see him on the beach?" I asked. "Sure kid. See you now," smiled Paul.

I ran a hand through the mess my ringlets had become. I shook it out and it placed itself in a neater order. I walked, much slower, to the beach and sat on one of the white trees there that Momma said she and Jacob had sat on. I sighed and pulled my knees under my chin. Yesterday was a fairytale. Today, it was like the wicked witch had come and cast a curse on the entire kingdom. I sighed.

I kept thinking and I heard sudden heavy footsteps and I felt a surge of electricity shoot through me. My eyes opened. I hadn't realised I had fallen asleep. "Nessie? What's wrong? Why did you have to come so urgently?" asked Jacob running forward immediately. He heaved me up and I stared into his eyes. Mine were suddenly pooled with water.

"Aro sent a letter. He's visiting," my voice trembled at the end and Jacob wrapped his arms around me automatically. I hugged him back and let the tears spill over. "We've been sentenced to die."

**Sorry. I can't help but take dramatic quotes from the books. It's a habit. Please review and tell me if its any good. Don't worry. The story's going to get better. Maybe. Perhaps. Hopefully. Possibly...**


	3. Nightmare

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or it's characters**

**OMGOMGOMGOMG**

**I'm so sorry, I didn't get anytime to post it and I'm low on motivation(no one reviewed my last chapter =C). Plus I got back my exam results. They didn't make me the happiest person on Earth. But I cannot deprive my poor readers. So here. I hope it's longer this time.**

**Go on and read you meanies =(**

Nightmare

JPOV

I had been busy patrolling the area. I felt like it was necessary to make sure no one harmed Renesmee. She was the centre of the earth. Made sense, really, if you think about it.

"_Ok, Jake. I'm gonna go human and crash. I'm exhausted."_

"_Ok Leah. You go and have a nice sleep."_

"_Thanks Jacob."_

I listened as Leah faded away. I slowed and yawned. I was going to visit Renesmee later, then crash. I heard another voice.

"_Jacob. It's Sam."_

"_Well, duh. What's up?"_

"_Paul just told me that Renesmee came over to visit you."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_You know Paul. He didn't ask. The soccer game was on and Rachel was sitting with him on the couch."_

I sighed. Of course.

"_Okay Sam. Thanks."_

"_No problem Jacob."_

I turned and set off back home. As I ran, I thought. And thought. And thought.

Nessie said that when we weren't together, she felt like half of her was missing. I could easily understand that. But she didn't often come over. Normally_ I_ went to _her_. I normally came in the mornings. She said she could live through that.

So why would she suddenly decide to come over? Was there an emergency? Was something wrong with her? But if something was, she wouldn't be able to come over. It would just be more likely for her to wait for me to come over.

Nessie and I had a connection, that was true. I could tell what she was thinking most of the time. When she was going to leap into my arms, when she wanted me to pick her up. A very deep connection that we both knew existed. So why couldn't I tell why she wanted to be here?

Curiosity overwhelmed me. I sped up, wanting to see what had happened. As I reached the edge of the forest, I began changing back to human form. I pulled on my pants. I jogged to our place, the white tree we so often sat on to simply talk.

I saw her small figure, with her knees tucked under her chin and her head resting on it peacefully. Her eyes were closed and hair, usually in its beautiful, natural ringlets, so sweet and neat, was in a mess and stuck out everywhere, as it hung down her back, nearly touching the sandy beach floor. As I approached, her eyes fluttered open.

"Nessie? What happened? Why did you have to come so urgently?" I asked urgently, running forward. I opened my arms the exact time she jumped into them and pressed her face against my bare chest.

"Aro sent a letter. He's visiting," she said in a muffled voice. I felt her tears as they streamed down her face and my chest. "We've been sentenced to die."

***

Minutes later, we were sitting in my house, with the entire pack around us. Both packs, I should say, mine and Sam's both. We were all sitting as wolves. Billy had stepped out because of the crowd. Renesmee had her palm on my head and showing us all what had happened. My entire pack could see what she was showing and I was showing Sam what Nessie was showing me and Sam was showing his pack.

In other words, it was a complicated way for everyone to find out what had happened.

When Nessie finished, we had a conversation about it. It took all of 2 hours, in which Nessie sat patiently next to me, driving her hands through my coarse fur. All the while, she kept contact with me. Her eyes, that lovely chocolate brown, were framed with thick still-wet lashes.

"_We have to keep them safe." _Seth.

"_How are we gonna do that?" _Quil.

"_Maybe we can form the entire vampire convention again?" _Leah, who had gotten used to vampires at last.

"_Psh. That means more people will have to be forced to join the pack." _Embry.

"_We can't have that." _Sam.

"_But how to keep them safe?"_ Jared

It went on for so long, I couldn't tell who was who anymore. I finally sighed,

"_Guys, maybe we should do this night. Nessie is just sitting here. It's best if she juggles from her own house to La Pus anyway. Her scent will be so evenly distributed they'll get confused."_

"_Ok, Jacob. I see you're point. Tonight in the clearing guys."_

They left and I finally noticed that Renesmee had fallen asleep, her upper body resting on my back and the rest of her splayed out on the floor. I nudged her lightly, but hard enough to get her firmly on my back without waking her up.

I set off for the Cullen house, staying in the trees. I was running for a while when Nessie's grip tightened. I looked around and I saw her, wide awake, straightening up. She caught me looking at her and grinned. I was dazed by the sheer beauty of it. It never got old.

She kissed my head and whispered in a voice still thick with sleep, yet musical and sweet, "Jacob, if you don't watch where you're going, you're going to run into a tree." I gave her my wolfy grin. She giggled.

I faced the front and soon, we reached the house. Nessie climbed down my back carefully, setting her feet on the floor toes first. "Can't you stay?" she pleaded, tiptoeing up to be face-to-face with me. I nodded. She kissed me on the cheek before I ran back into the trees to phase back.

When I did, I came jogging back up. She hugged me and I wrapped my arm around her waist. I stroked her hand. The one with the ring on it. She blushed furiously. My lips twitched but I ceased stroking the hand immediately. If she felt uncomfortable..."It's okay," she smiled. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Are you sure? If you're uncomfortable I don't want to push you..." She relaxed further the moment she heard my voice. "Absolutely." She went, all determined. I rolled my eyes, and steered her to the house. I started stroking her hand again. She relaxed even further. I felt if she relaxed anymore, her arms would drop off.

I felt extremely relaxed too. More than she probably was. I realised I must look way sillier than she did. The very thought sent my skin burning. She frowned at me, probably wondering about the change in temperature but I just shook my head.

As we entered the house, we saw that the whole family was sitting down in the living room, all talking about the big 'thing'. As soon as they saw me, they jumped up. Bella immediately went up to Renesmee and hugged her. Nessie hugged her back, eyelashes wetting once again. When they broke apart, Nessie whispered, "It's not late yet, but I'm really tired. May I please go back to the cottage?"

"Sweetheart, if you're really sleepy you can just crash on the couch now. But we need you to listen to Alice first. She had a vision," said Esme and Bella in unison. Nessie nodded once and took a seat on the couch, hands clasped together on her lap.

"I'm telling you, there is probably no danger. But we can't relax. Aro knows too much about my visions, and I don't know what tricks he'll play. But I see him coming, doing no harm, but coming. Jacob, I know there is no point in making you stop patrolling because we definitely won't. So we have to keep an eye out, but I don't _think_ there'll be any danger," said Alice in her high soprano, grimacing at the word 'think'.

Alice never guessed.

As she finished, a light fluttering snore filled the room. Renesmee had fallen asleep on the couch. I turned and sat down near the couch. I took her delicate hand and put it on my face. I could see pictures of the Volturi and her family's and...Me.

I let go of her hand gently, putting across her chest, which was rising and falling slowly. I shouldn't have kept her up so late that night. I sat there for an hour or two before I got up.

"The pack's going to be wondering where I am," I said to them. "I have to go." They waved and I left silently, with a last glance at Renesmee.

RPOV

I was slightly awake when I felt Daddy pick me up and bring me to the cottage. I smelt the air around me and found it was going to be evening soon. But as it was still afternoon, I curled further into Dad's chest. I would sleep just a bit longer.

I felt them leave me on my bed and leave to the other room. I heard them murmuring quietly, probably wondering about Alice's vision, and whether Aro will play games with it, and why he was coming.

I fell deeper into unconsciousness listening to my lullaby, which Dad made when I was lesser than a year old, as Dad played it on the piano. I had dreamless sleep for a while.... Then I had the most terrible nightmare.

_I was running in a forest, trying to find a way out to my family."Momma! Dad! Alice! Jacob! Nana, Jasper, Grandpa! Emmett, Aunt Rosie! Grandpa Charlie, Nana Sue! Where are you?" I cried out desperately as tears ran down my face._

_A hand grabbed hold of mine and I screamed as I turned around. Aro stood in front of me, with his brothers next to him, holding my wrist and dragging me into the darker end of the forest. Their guard surrounded us, Jane and Alec in the front with Felix and Demetri right behind them. I screamed. _

"_Where is my family? What have you done to them? Let go of me! PLEASE!" I cried. They all laughed and Aro smiled in a truly horrifying way, "My dear, we are leading you to them..."_

_I turned around and saw my family, every one of them, dead, lying on the grassy floor. I screamed._

I sat up straight, still screaming. Momma and Dad were standing by the bed, probably aroused by my screaming. Then I remembered that Dad probably saw my dreams.

I couldn't help the sob that broke through. They soothed me in gentle tones and Momma held me to her chest and rubbed my back soothingly in circular motions as I shook with the tears that overtook me.

Dad patted my head and hugged me too. "Renesmee, it's alright..." he murmured.

"Right...Just...A...Dream...." I blubbered, trying to compose myself. "There's no need to be afraid, love..." whispered Momma and I looked up to see her shaking with non-existent tears too. I realised my hand was pressed to hers, and I was still thinking about my nightmare. I immediately let go. "Sorry," I whispered.

"There's no need to be sorry, sweetheart. Just a nightmare. We're all scared right now. But, you shouldn't be sorry about it. It's not like you can control your dreams..." murmured Dad.

"Are you alright now?" asked Momma, slightly scared. She pressed her hand to my forehead, and I relaxed more at her cool skin. With them hugging me so much now, the drops of sweat that had appeared on my forehead had nearly vanished.

"Do you want to eat your dinner now? You slept right through lunch, you must be exhausted. Or do you just want some water and just go back to sleep?" pressed Momma, bell voice traumatic.

"I'm alright Momma. I'll have something to eat. I...don't feel like sleeping now anyway," I said.

As they left, I frowned to myself. Would that dream, that nightmare, ever come true?

**Yeah, bad ending. Lack of motivation, like I said.**

**Another reason I don't get to post it everyday, like some authors, is that my brother hogs our computer. OH, and I might post the next chapter this week, cuz next week I'm going missing.**

**To India.**

**For an entire week.**

**Obviously no one will miss me though....=P.....Hope you enjoyed that story/rant.**


	4. The White Rose

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or it's characters, and the haiku belongs to Kyoshi Takahama**

**See what happens when you guys review more! I think this was the fastest chapter yet. I'm not sure if it's shorter though. I was typing like crazy! It's fun to look up Haikus too! I love my reviewer, Emma, and I won't give any spoilers out about whether the Cullens are gonna die!**

**Read on, my dear readers!**

The White Rose

RPOV

I had eaten my dinner rather heartily. I wanted to go hunting now more than ever. Momma and Pa had promised we'd go tomorrow together with Jake.

So now I was sitting in the living room with Alice and Jasper. Don't ask me why. I just was. Jasper was calming me down and Alice was cradling me in her tiny arms. Among Aunts Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Rosie and Alice, Alice was my favourite.

I sat and thought about a lot of things. So fast, each thought went by in less than a second. It was like this for nearly an hour until I got too tense and Uncle Jazz calmed me down quickly.

I was suddenly yearning for another pair of arms.

I sighed and Alice let go of me. "Sorry," I murmured again.

She stroked my cheek with her tiny finger. "Don't be sorry. I know you want to spend time with Jacob. I always want to spend time with Jasper. But, sweetie, don't you think if you're so tense, then, well, won't he be as well?"

She continued as I pondered this. "I know that's not really useful, but its night time. You can call over Angie," she suggested.

Angie was the only human friend I had. I had become friends with her when I went to high school, during the period of time my growth had slowed. Before that time, I was homeschooled. So high school was mega easy.

Angie didn't know what I was, until one fine day, she came home with me and Jacob came over. Thing was, he came over with Seth.

Bada bing, bada boom, we get another imprintee. So, the whole story got out. Angie was mad at me at first, but, she was my best friend. She cooled down and apologised. I did too. I told her how I had to move next year anyway. Not too far off from La Push so Jacob could still visit us.

So, now it was summer. Not that it made any difference in Forks. I remembered I hadn't told Alice that Angie had gone over to visit her grandmother somewhere down south.

"Gone to visit Grandma in the South," I said tonelessly. Alice pursed her lips before grinning slightly evilly. I knew this grin and everything else, well, didn't vanish, but went to the back of my mind.

"No, Alice, NO shopping!" I said firmly. "Aw, please?" she begged, her topaz eyes dancing energetically.

"I'll never forgive you Alice, not in a thousand years!" I said loudly, straightening up.

"Is that a yes?" she asked. "NO! It never will be!" I yelled. "Oh, don't be such a spoil sport Nessie! I'll drag Jasper along too, so you'll have company," she pouted.

I turned to stare pleadingly at Uncle Jasper, with a put completely identical to Alice's. I knew if he disagreed, I wouldn't have to go.

I opened my eyes wider so my expression was the same as Alice's. I was, for the first time in my life, glad she had taught me to make fake tears. I did so and now my face was identical to Alice AND my eyes were swimming with tears. Jasper bit his lip and I could tell he was caving to my power.

Then, Alice did something that only Alice does. She hopped up from the sofa and threw herself at Jasper hugging him; pecking him on the cheek and seating herself like a kid would on Santa Claus's lap, and gazed at him with her eyes filled with adoration.

Jasper smiled, defeated, and nodded. I sagged and growled. Alice laughed. "Relax Nessie. We'll go to shops that you like. And after buying some new clothes, we'll go to a nice bookshop!"

Lady knew how to tempt me. I sighed and nodded. "Bella! I'm taking your daughter out to educate her about her taste in clothes! Are you gonna come with?" she called through the house.

There was a soft whooshing noise that told me Momma had decided to run for it. "How come she gets to leave?" I wailed.

"Because I've educated her to a slightly higher level. She can skip this lesson. But she will be dragged on for the next," said Alice, waving her tiny hand dismissively before using it to grab mine and pulling me into Dad's Volvo. I was glad she spared me from the horror that was her Porshe. I got into the back seat and lay down on my back.

I hummed to myself. Then, I remembered I had forgotten my Ipod. On cue, Alice tossed it into my lap. I glared at her before plugging the earphones in. She laughed.

***

When the torture was over, I giggled like a school girl when Alice let me into the book store. She rolled her eyes. "Hey," I called over my shoulder to her, still giggling. "You had the same reaction when you saw the new clothes store!"

"That's different!"

I laughed as I picked up a thick, pale green and blue book of Haikus. I sighed as I stroked the letters.

"_As the wind does blow_

_Across the trees, I see the_

_Buds blooming in May _

_I walk across sand_

_And find myself blistering_

_In the hot, hot heat_

_Falling to the ground,_

_I watch a leaf settle down _

_In a bed of brown._

_It's cold—and I wait_

_For someone to shelter me_

_And take me from here._

_I hear crackling_

_Crunch, of today's new found day_

_And know it won't last_

_So I will leave it_

_At bay; and hope for the best_

_This bitter new day"_

"Pure poetry," I sighed.

"I don't get it," frowned Alice. I rolled my eyes. "Doesn't matter Aunt al-al."

I knew she hated it when I called her that. She glared at me and hissed. I loved doing that. Jasper calmed her down before she pounced. She stuck her tongue out at me, crossing her arms. I did too.

I flipped the page and read another poem, this time by Kyoshi Takahama.

"_A dead chrysanthemum_

_and yet - isn't there still something_

_remaining in it? _

_He says a word, _

_and I say a word - autumn _

_is deepening. _

_The winds that blows - _

_ask them, which leaf on the tree _

_will be next to go. _

_A gold bug – _

_I hurl into the darkness _

_And feel the depth of night"_

"Alice?" I called. "How about this one?"

"Ok, I don't get it anyway."

We bought the book and went back home. I headed straight for the cottage to read my book, in the comfort of my white fluffy sofa in my room. "Hi Momma. Hi Dad," I called to them as I hurried into the cottage.

"I can't believe she managed to bribe you," sighed Dad. "I thought you Mother was kidding."

"You did get a good book though, right?" winked Momma.

"Haikus!" I went enthusiastically before running into my room and curling up on the couch. I examined the cover of the book more carefully. It was an illustration of the sea, in a brilliant blend of blue, white and green, with a sun setting on the horizon, with its beautiful illustration dappled on the water's surface. Surrounding the whole picture, was another illustration of dark vines. I looked and saw a small white rose on the dark, sad-looking picture.

The rose was a beautiful one. Its petals flew around it, in a whirl of white. I looked more closely at the vines and saw a small smear of red on it. It was illustrated, meant to be there. I couldn't really figure out the meaning of the picture, though I knew there was.

I sighed and shook my head. I was looking too much into it. I opened the book and began reading.

BPOV

It was only when I heard the soft thump of a book falling down and Renesmee's soft snore was I brought back into reality. I tore my eyes away from my husband's beautiful face and sat up, ceasing stroking his face. My mouth puckered.

"Should we-?" I started. He nodded. We got up and zoomed into the pale blue paradise that was my daughter's room. As Edward took her in his arms and put her down gently on the bed, I picked up her book, which had fallen down on the wooden floor. I picked it up and raised my eyebrows at the page. Barely two hours had passed and she had read on to the page 856 of the thousand paged book.

I put in her green bookmark, which I found on her couch and snapped the book shut. I frowned at the cover page with my head tilting to the side. My mouth puckered again. I knew there was a meaning to it, but what? I shook my head and snapped out of it. I put it down on Renesmee's wooden desk, next to her Ipod and white laptop with streaks of blue and pink streaks on it, like ribbons.

Edward kissed me gently on the lips and my gaze averted once more to hold his. He touched my lips and I realized they were still puckered. They un-puckered and I swung my arm around Edward's waist as he put his around my shoulder.

RPOV

It was the same nightmare as last time, but now with a darker significant meaning to it that I couldn't place. Now when I walked through the forest, there were dark vines, smeared with red. And when I saw my family, a single white rose rested on top of the piled bodies.

Needless to say, I woke up screaming. I tried not to cry this time, but as I hugged my parents, inhaling their beautiful scent, the tears escaped. When we made it to the Cullen house, everyone gathered around me, touching my forehead. They hadn't made such a big fuss last time.

"Your scream was different. It was, I don't know, more shrill or afraid…" Momma trailed off. I assured them I was just hungry and we got ready to go hunting. Jacob arrived in time. Earlier, as usual. "What happened?" he asked in a troubled voice. "Nothing Jake. Just another nightmare," I said, sighing again as I came to his side and hugged him. I let go immediately.

I didn't want him to suffer too.

He touched my face gently and I grabbed his hand and kissed his palm before allowing him to twine it in his and let it fall. I cleared my thoughts quickly and thought instead, of hunting. My hunger was rather apparent as my throat burned.

My parents nodded and we were off.

As I bent over my elk, arguing with Jacob about mine being bigger, I thought about that white rose.

**Yes, I was just going on and on about Angie in that part. But still... you don't know who will be important in the plot!**

**I love Wide Awake so I'm going to do something a lot like that beautiful story:**

**Reviews are better than White Roses!**


	5. Author's Note, PLEASE read!

**Ok, guys! I'm back from my trip! And, I'm not really feeling like doing Keep Holding On at the moment. Don't worry! I'm not discontinuing it! But I'm starting another story. It's more of a game show with the Twilight characters called Kiss Me.**

**And….YOU can be in it! The characters who will be in it will be…:**

**Males:**

**The Cullens (Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward)**

**The pack (Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Sam, Collin, Brady, Seth, etc.)**

**Nahuel**

**James.**

**Laurent.**

**Alec.(I would put in the other Volturi, but I don't know if anyone would want to kiss them…ask me to add any of the Volturi you'd kiss if you want though!)**

**Eleazar.**

**Females:**

**The Cullens (Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Renesmee).**

**Leah**

**Claire**

**Emily**

**Kim**

**Rachel**

**Rebecca**

**Denalis (Tanya, Kate and Carmen)**

**Jane**

**Victoria**

**If there's anyone else you'd kiss, plz tell. If you want to be in the episodes, just tell me your…**

**Name:**

**Description/Personality:**

**Who you'd like to kiss:**

**If you were in the other gender, who you'd kiss:**

**Emma and penfatelle you HAVE to be in the first chapter, you are my best reviewers of all! Please join!**


	6. Prescence

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Need belongs to Hana Pestle(YOU GO GIRL!)**

**Hey guys. School's starting tomorrow and I haven't finished my homework, so I won't stay on for so long. Hope you enjoy this chapter! So, about my story, Kiss Me, I need some contestants here. Please? Anyone can join. You can be anonymous, I don't really care here.**

**Please review? I need some love here.**

JPOV

That night we had the meeting, we were all stressed. I was the first one to phase and start pacing about in the clearing that night. When I decided I was too early, I began running around in circles in the forest. When I felt a squeeze in my head, with the faint shimmer in the air, I knew Leah had come on.

"_Hey," _she sighed, envy and misery colouring her tone.

"_Hey."_

"_It's a sad world, when your brother has imprinted and you're still bitter and single."_

"_I'm sorry Leah."_

"_Not your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry. I feel like some teenager pouring her heart out into her diary."_

I laughed. "_I feel like a burdened school counselor. The right guy is out there Lee-lee. You just have to wait for him. Guys are very tardy you know."_

Leah was now like my little sister. Or at least a great friend. So when I used her old nickname, she found it fine.

"_I know…now…RACE YA!" _she yelled and I felt her zoom past me, her long grey tail swishing behind her. _"Oh you are SO on!" _I yelled back.

We kept racing each other. Leah won, best 2 out of 3. Then, we felt the familiar shimmer in the air again.

"_Race ya to the clearing, shortie!" _

There was a gasp behind me. Oops. "_NO ONE CALLS ME SHORT!" _she shrieked and we ran head first to the clearing. Or more like Leah was trying to rip my head off and I wouldn't want to give her an Alpha command. We made it to the clearing, with Leah still chasing me.

"_Leah, stop chasing Jacob."_

"_He called me short, the son of a-"_

"_No need for language Loco."_

"_Don't call me that Sethy. Pay attention to the fact that, I live with you. I see you a lot more than I do this nutcase, and that means I can kill you more. So I'll give you two choices. Either you let me kill you, or you shut up."_

"_Shutting."_

I rolled my eyes. What a pushover. Seth snorted in reply to that thought. Then I sighed.

"_Leah. I am extremely sorry. I bend down to my knees, to beg for mercy. I promise I'll never ever call you short again."_

"_Ok enough. But now you are on probation." _She said in a voice mingled with smugness and laughter.

"_O...K...? Well, now Dimmy-Dee and Dimmy-Dum are done, let's get on with the meeting?" _said Sam.

"_I, for one, don't get what there is to discuss," _said Paul. "_When the Volturi come, we just kick their butts and go home."_

"_Well, Paul. Alice had a vision."_

I let my pack and Sam see the memory and let Sam project it to his pack. When the memory finished, everyone snorted. Jared spoke up,

"_I, for one, don't believe a single bit of that burnt baloney. Aro knows how to mess with Al's visions. He probably wants us to forget all about him, and then sneak up on us."_

"_I know. But, to advance immediately is a bit predictable."_

"_Well, maybe he thought we would think it was predictable, so he could sneak up on us. But maybe he thought we would think like that and expect us to come charging forward and THEN he would kill us, completely ready. But maybe-"_

"_Shut up Seth." _We chorused.

"_Shutting."_

"_I think he has a point," _agreed Collin, ignoring the loud 'HAH!' Seth gave at his words. _"Our actions will be hugely predictable if we do that. I think it's best if we just stay on guard here. And chances are, if we march of to Italy, they'll target Forks."_

"_See?"_

"_Seth, we said to shut up."_

"_But, seriously Leah, it makes sense."_

"_I like the idea of another vampire convention," _announced Brady.

"_Strangely enough, so do I," _said Leah, Embry, Quil and me at the exact same time. There was a second of utter silence before the arguments broke through.

"_ARE YOU _INSANE_?"_

"_I'M NOT!"_

"_I THINK YOU ARE!"_

"_OH, WELL, I WANNA HELP OUT HERE!"_

"_BUT YOUR NOT!"_

"_SHUT UP!" _screamed Seth.

"_Shutting," _breathed Leah, grinning.

Seth rolled his eyes.

"_Anyways, we shouldn't start another vampire convention now. I mean, we should be sure. If the Volturi see us brewing up trouble, they'll kill us."_

It went on for hours. We finally agreed on Seth's last statement. We all scattered and phased back one by one. I raced ahead to the Cullen house before phasing back. Saved me the walk. I got into my clothes and strolled to the house. Nessie wasn't sleeping in the cottage. Again. I could feel it.

I entered the house. "Who let the dog out?" sang Emmett jokingly. I rolled my eyes. Nessie was sleeping on the couch, utterly peaceful. "What are you guys waiting for?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Bella opened her mouth to tell me, but Emmett spoke up first. "Waiting for her to wake up screaming" he said brightly.

Rosalie's hand went out to smack the back of his head. "Waita phrase it, Captain," she muttered. I sat down next to the sofa and stared at her face. I put my hand gently on hers. She hugged it to herself. We sat like that for hours. Emmett, The Barbie Doll, Esme and Carlisle got up. Murmuring something about hunting again, they walked out.

"We're trying to hunt frequently nowadays. In case…" muttered Edward, trailing off.

We sat for hours. The sun was about to rise when Nessie began twitching. She whimpered and curled in on herself. "Shhh, Ness, sshhh. Nothing's going to hurt you when I'm around," I whispered. She was shaking so hard, you would think there was an earthquake. A few tears slid out from underneath her eyelids and traveled down her face.

Suddenly, she wrenched her eyes open. "Jake?" she whispered, confused. "I'm here, honey," I whispered back. She sat up.

"I didn't scream this time?" she asked, clutching at my hand, causing fingernail marks.

I shook my head. "I think your presence has something to do with that, Jacob," said Bella gently. I didn't hear her right. Nessie was running her nightmare through her head, obviously not on purpose, and was projecting them through her hands. She realized this and let go, looking guilty. "Don't," I whispered, laying a hand on her head and sliding it down to her back soothingly.

She hesitatingly placed it back on my arm. I took it in my comparatively large hand and kissed it gently. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" asked Bella, scared and concerned as she approached her daughter. The look on her face reminded me vividly of Esme's sweet concern. I moved out of the way to let Bella hug her daughter.

"Where's Nana, Grandpapa, Aunt Rosie and Uncle Em?" she asked. Alice piped up, gliding forward. "They've gone hunting…"

"Again?" she groaned. Recently, we had been going hunting frequently. Not too far away, but they didn't risk it and went in groups. We had all been jumpy for a while, like the Volturi were going to jump up and take us in a headlock any moment. So, to be prepared, we kept going out to hunt, to build up strength, so on.

Alice grinned. "We have to be ready, you know. Or do you want the Volturi to get us?" she posed the question with innocence. Ness glared at her. "When's it your turn to hunt?" she glowered. "I'd love to finally go to the bookstore without having to buy a bunch of clothes t-OH CRAP!"

Alice was practically glowing as she hopped up and down. "You're not going anywhere this time! AND your Mom will be coming too!"

Bella looked absolutely frightened. She hid Nessie behind her and she hid behind Edward, who rolled his eyes. "Alice, maybe we next week?" he said, raising an eyebrow. Alice pouted. She didn't just pout. It was the most adorable, wide-eyed, quivering lip pout in the world. Then Bella and Nessie started pouting too. They were tied for the winning. Edward glanced at all of them, biting his lip. "Fine…" he started and Bella and Nessie groaned while Alice snickered. "Bella and Nessie don't have to go." He continued.

The both of them got up and shrieked. Alice sulked in her beloved's lap. "Ok….ladies, and Edward and Jasper, I gotta go." I said, kissing Nessie gently on the cheek. She pouted. "Stay. Please," she murmured in my ear so quietly no one could hear us. "I'll wait on our cliff. At our log." I whispered back.

Like Edward and Bella's meadow, Alice and Jasper's creek and (cough) Emmett and Rosalie's house, we had our cliff, with the white log resting peacefully on it. She nodded. I left swiftly. I had some patrolling to do.

RPOV

I got up and stretched. I left to change into my pale blue sweater and got into my jeans. My hair was still manageable enough for me to twist it this way and that. When I was done, my hair was in a ponytail, with a few strands loose and running down my neck. A big lily was tucked behind my ear. I got out my handbag and my phone. I searched through the address book. Written in bold letters, was, 'The Wolf-Girls'. This, was my pack. I texted them:

_The café in 10._

_R_

I got into my Audi coupe, which Momma once said Dad wanted to get her for her eighteenth birthday. I drove to the Carl's Café, a nice new little café around my street. I got out of the car and looked around. I walked to Carl's as my girls joined me. Angie first, wearing a brown fuzzy jacket and a black skirt. Angie was the daughter of Angela and Ben, who were friends with my mother. She was the exact look-alike of her mother and was thoughtful as she was but not as reserved and a lot more fashion savvy, thanks to my dearest favourite aunt.

Claire came next, wearing a black top and jeans, dark blonde hair with paler blonde streaks framing her face and green earrings. She had a thing for green stones. She was Quil's imprint and she lived with her Aunt Emily, who she was walking with now. Emily was still young-looking, cheerful and lively.

Then came Kim. Kim's dark hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing a green dress that hugged her perfectly. She was excruciatingly loud at times. My momma said her first impression of Kim was her being a little shy and a little plain. Boy was she wrong, especially about the shy part! Kim was never shy, and anyone who called her plain would have a hard time living with missing limbs.

Rachel came last. She had her hair loose and wore a black turtleneck and jeans. She was Paul's imprint and Kim's best friend. But she was a lot more thoughtful than Kim but still equally bouncy.

"Hey Ness!" called Angie. "Hey girls!" I called back. They rushed over and 'united' we entered the café. "Hello ladies. What can I do for you?" Carl grinned at us. We rolled our eyes. "The usual, Carl."

The usual meant a bit of caramel coffee for me, a decaf latte for Angie, green tea(go figure) for Claire and Emily, an extra foamy latte with a sprinkle of cinnamon for Rachel and a Esmeralda Especial(a famouscoffee from Kansas) for Kim. As we sipped our coffee, Kim looked at me and asked, "What's up, then LNM?" she asked. She always called me LNM. Short for Loch Ness Monster. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, I can't call my sisters for some girl bonding time?" I asked innocently, widening my eyes. Everyone snorted into their coffees.

"_My hand searches for your hand, in a dark room, I can't find you…help me, are you looking for me" _sang my phone.

I picked it up and flipped it open. "Hey Momma. What's up?"

"Renesmee, it turns out I'm not going hunting tomorrow after all. Is it ok for you to stay alone in the house?" replied my mother, sound a bit disgruntled. I understood this. Animal blood is bitter. I remembered the taste of human blood. I pushed the thought out of my head immediately.

I looked at Angie. I had sudden inspiration. "One moment," I stated to her.

"Hey Angie," I whispered urgently. "Can I stay over at your place tonight?"

"Sure!" she smiled back.

"It's okay, Momma. I'll stay over at Angie's." I said back to the phone.

"Alright, sweetheart, everyone else will be coming back ahead of us tomorrow," That was why Dad and her had been making googly eyes at each other all through the morning. Alone time. Yuck. "Bye, ok?"

"Bye!" I said and flipped the phone shut. Kim gawked at me. "Wait! You have THREE phones?" she spluttered. I nodded embarrassed. "Rosalie gives me one every birthday. That's why I never open all of them and most birthday presents I give to other people tend to be phones."

"Why didn't you send me one?" she whined. "You said you didn't want it." I grinned back. "Oh. Right." She leaned back in her chair huffily. "So, Nessie…." Started Angie.

I turned to her and I saw her grinning wickedly. I knew immediately that I should have asked Claire if I could stay over at her place instead. Angie was Alice's long-lost sister.

"What are we gonna do tonight?"

**Bahahaha. Poor Nessie. Insane shoppers at every corner, eh? Please review. Or I'll die.**


	7. Questions Unanswerable

**A/N: Don't own Twilight, Walk Away, Alter Ego or Hump de Bump.**

**Had major writer's block + lack of reviews kept me from doing this one. And schoolwork. Btw, if my brother is reading this, I hate you dear brother!**

**So, this one isn't good, a tad long, but not good. I'm really sorry, but lack of reviews = sad me.**

**Now read, meaners.**

Questions Unanswerable

RPOV

"And no shopping excursions either," I finished as she drove us to Claire's house. Claire had promised she would come along, to prevent Ang from going girl shoppy on me.

"Fine, fine!" sighed Angie. "You're no fun at all." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, couldn't you stay at your house alone? If someone tried to rob it you could just karate chop them," she continued.

I pressed my hand on the one she didn't have on the steering wheel. I thought through the entire story. I knew Ang wasn't going to ban me from her house because of it. She was a true friend. A shopping-dressy-thoughtful freak, but a friend all the same.

I had to start the story from when I was a baby and I first saw Aro, and skipped everything when everything ran amok. We arrived at Claire's place before I finished and as Angie parked, I let go of her hand. "I'll get her out." I said and glanced at my best friend. She was biting her lip. "When I get back, maybe I should drive…" I suggested. She nodded, laughing a shaky laugh.

I walked up to Emily's house. Emily's house was very small, so, when Claire moved in with her, the wolves had to modify it a bit. From the side, tiny hallway, covered up from all sides, extended and at the end of it, a rectangular compartment that was Claire's room sat. There was no door, but a window, with a rectangular pot of daffodils directly under it. I walked up to the part with the door, which was Emily's side, and knocked.

I heard a bustling inside. Then, Emily's scarred but still beautiful face, left half aged slightly with laugh lines, met mine. I grinned at her and she grinned back. "Hey."

"Hey. Is Claire ready yet?" I asked. She nodded. "Walk right in."

I opened the white door at the side of the house and walked through the small, sunshine yellow coloured hallway, and knocked at the pale green door at the end. It opened and I saw Claire, blonde hair piled neatly on the top of her head, dressed in skinny jeans and a black turtleneck with a hoodie tied around her hip.

Claire's room is completely fascinating. All of her walls, are a forest-like green. All, apart from one, a complete stone mosaic made of the huge green stones on the furthest side of the beach, where no one went. Not one green stone was the same as the other. It is truly beautiful to look at, which is why Claire's bed is facing it. She says that when she sleeps, the moonlight shines off the stones and she gets to marvel at it slowly, before falling into sleep. Her bed had a white mattress and turquoise bed sheets and pillow. It isn't big, just the size of Emily's, except a bit bigger perhaps.

And it was completely perfect with the pretty girl who was holding a black sling bag that she had just picked off the pale wooden desk.

I shook my head slightly and followed her out. We strolled down the bright hallway and waved at Emily as we walked out. I heard Emily call, "Be back before lunch tomorrow!"

"I will!" called back Claire, rolling her eyes slightly. She was slightly perplexed at why she could not have a door in her section, but we knew that Emily loved Claire, whose parents died a year after she came to stay at La Push in a car crash, like her own daughter. She wouldn't want her wandering out and sneaking away. She lost her sister. She couldn't lose Claire too.

As we climbed into the car, me in the driver's side this time. I set off at the usual speed. Quite fast, but nowhere fast as the rest of our family. Momma and I set off at the same speed, always, for some reason. "Hey Claire?" started off Angie. "Yeah?" asked Claire who was hopping on the back seat, slightly muddy, not-so-high-high heels on it.

"Can you _please _get those heels _off _my seat!" said Ang, glaring. Claire and I burst into laughter.

"Ok, ok. Yeesh," chortled Claire after a while, taking off her heels and putting them on the floor of the car. I was still giggling. Angie played with the radio, finally stopping when the Clique Girls' 'Alter Ego' started blaring through.

"I can hear, a little voice inside my head..." we started to sing over Destinee's, Ariel's and Paris's voices. We loved this song. We never knew why, but we just did. After that, Angela flicked through finally stopping again at Hump De Bump by the Red Hot Chilli Peppers. Angela loved her man, but boy did she have a thing for John and Claire a thing for Anthony. Me? I was going to be married, but yeah, I loved both of them.

"Forty detectives this week...." started Claire, singing in her jazzy voice. "Forty detectives strong...."

"Taking a stroll down love street!" hummed Ang.

"Strolling is that so wrong," I sang, two octaves higher (not on purpose though!), playfully. "Can I get my co-dependent?"

All of us broke down into chorus together, laughing and joking through the entire song. We made it there quickly thanks to my car speed. I parked quickly and we got out of the car. Angie's house is pretty big, obviously not as big as ours, but quite big all the same. It was painted sky blue with a purple roof and white trim. The door was pale brown. It didn't go together, but it _did _go together. It's hard to explain.

Ang opened the door and we walked in. Angela, Angie's mom, and also the person she was named after, grinned at us. "Hi girls."

"Hey, Mom. Where's Dad?" replied Angie.

"At work," sighed Angela, tossing her light brown hair over her shoulder. Angie, whose name was really Angela but to avoid confusion, had been cut down to her preferred nickname, was the exact replica of her mother. Apart from her eyes, instead of being deep brown, they were a pale blue, like her father **(A/N: I didn't remember Ben's eye colour, so excuse me!). **

"I'm baking cookies now. Should I bring them up when they're done?" she continued.

"No, Mom. Just call me down and I'll get them," sighed Angie. Angela nodded and the three of us trumped up the stairs.

Ang's room wasn't as different as Claire's or mine. The walls were painted pink with pale brown flowers. Her bed was purple and wardrobe, brown. A white bedside table was next it with a radio on it. There was a vanity with two red chairs. On her floor, a bunch of her extremely soft pillows had been laid down on the floor. A sleeping bag was right next to it. "Dibs on the pillows," grinned Claire. I shrugged. I was going to do my best not to sleep anyway.

"I thought we could do a makeover today!" said Ang brightly.

"Nessie's perfect," complained Claire.

"I'll do your makeovers then." I decided, rolling my eyes. I didn't want to, but watching Alice do me up paid off. I knew everything there was to know **(A/N: Me? That's another thing.). **

They sat down on the chairs and I looked them over. I grabbed the various creams and moisturizers and I sneaked downstairs silently but quickly, grabbing a few herbs from the kitchen and a small bowl and spoon as well. I mixed this and that and started rubbing the masks on my friends' faces.

It was silent for about half an hour so I stopped my massaging and rubbing of their faces and curling of their hair and what not, and turned on the radio. Walk Away by Kelly Clarkson began playing. I sang along to it, again sounding so high-pitched it made Kelly sound a bit mannish.

"You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say (say)  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is that it's cupid, baby

Lovin' you has made me this way...

So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger, Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can take, oh," as it got higher and higher so did I.

"I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away..." As I used the hairspray to spritz at Angie's and Claire's hair as I took off the curlers slowly, I pretended it was a mic.

"I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?

I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me  
I'm all alone (alone)

So, before you start defendin'" I danced along as I picked out clothes for my girls to wear.

"Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away...

I wanna love, I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires..." I sang using the hairspray as a mic, emphasizing _desires _by pressing my hand against my chest.

"I wanna man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?

Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave!" my voice became so high-pitched that Angie, in mid-changing clapped her hands against her ears. Claire ducked under the bed, half of her curlers still in place. I pulled her out, still singing.

"I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away

If you don't have the answer  
Walk away  
Just walk (walk) away  
(Just walk away)  
Then just leave  
Yeah yeah  
Walk away  
Walk away  
Walk away..."

My friends stared at me as I bowed. Angie erupted into giggles and for the first time since I had started singing, I blushed. It didn't really make sense as I knew how silly I had been while singing. But I blushed anyway. Claire began giggling too. "What?" I said, getting a bit annoyed and throwing my hands up in the air.

"Apart from you being high-pitched, you sang perfectly," snickered Angie, regaining her usual composure.

"And?"

"You being high-pitched was a big thing," giggled Claire. I rolled my eyes. "Now, Claire, sit down and let me put more hairspray on your hair. It's either too soft or it has the feel of steel cables." I sighed.

"Ang, take off the grey sweater, it looks absolutely hideous. " I continued.

"But you're the one who told me to wear it!" she protested.

"I was in the middle of a song. I pointed!"

"You pointed at this one!"

"I pointed at the red one!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"Girls!" called Angela, appearing at the doorway. "What are you arguing about?"

"She pointed at the grey sweater, I swear!"

"Did n-"

"Sh!" said Angela.

"B-"

"SH!"

Angie and I rolled our eyes. "Ok. Angela, come help me with these muffins," said Angela.

Angela took off and as I did Claire's hair, she said, "Nessie? Before I got into the car, what were you showing Ang?"

"Why I felt afraid to come here, even after I asked Angie."

"Which is why?"

"The Volturi."

"Ah. Can you...show me as well?"

I nodded. I pressed my hand against her temple. I sped through. I didn't want Ang here while I showed Claire. I didn't know why, but if it was Ang here, I knew I would have done the same thing.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and I thought faster and harder than ever and I felt a sudden push off me. I felt like elastic, a part of me was pushing through. I removed my hand from her temple and continued thinking about what I was showing her. I found that I could make the memories speed up, pause and slow down, but I couldn't stop. Not yet. I saw that Claire was still seeing them and her eyes were glazed over.

I sped through and 20 seconds before Ang came up I managed to finish. Claire's eyes were no longer glazed but she looked at me, questions burning in her eyes. I shook my head and continued the taming of her hair, jerking my head gently backwards at Angie, who came in with a plateful of muffins. "Later," I whispered.

Both because I'd rather not go through this now.

And also because I didn't know myself.

**Ok, honestly, I check my story traffic, and I know A LOT of you read this story. I am willing to blackmail and threaten to get my reviews. So, 15 reviews and I'll try to update soon.**

**Maybe 10 would be enough...**


End file.
